


The General and A Vagabond

by vhii1217



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhii1217/pseuds/vhii1217
Summary: Yunho is a royal general on a break after winning the war. He spent the next six months with a vagabond.





	The General and A Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ.

The Bukhwajae War was over. Countless soldiers had died serving the country; hundreds of civil had fallen victim. It was the worst they had seen in the last fifty years. Northern City was burnt into ashes, leaving thousands of its residence homeless, wives spouseless, kids parentless.

All those said, The Goddess of Victory was smiling at them.

Yunho was leaning on the wall of his back porch, enjoying a quiet afternoon for the first time in a very long time. The young man almost dozed off before a voice called.

“Young General Jung.”

Years of battle experiences screamed at him not to show weakness, but at this point he couldn’t care less. After days of battle heat, hundreds of fire arrows hurled under his command, Yunho wanted nothing more than sleeping and never waking up.

Sound of clucking tongue was loud against the tranquil afternoon. Still slumping against the wall, Yunho’s eyes fluttered open. A clay wine jar was only centimeters away from his nose. “Jaejoong.”

Melodious laughter rang in the air. The jar was snatched away before its content disappeared into the older man’s waiting mouth. “Why, Yunho, for a young general who led our country to victory, you seem rather unsatisfied.”

Yunho stared at the sun. It had turned into a huge orange gas ball. He liked the sun best at this time of the day. The source of natural energy was bowing to the oncoming night, like a prestigious soldier after his best performance. “It’s been long since I last watched the twilight like this.”

He felt more than saw his companion assume sitting position next to him. “Since we’re not blowing our heads planning out attacks.”

Yunho nodded. Of all people in the palace, Jaejoong would be the closest to understand his feeling—if not feeling the same.

“Your leg?” The older general’s tone sounded nonchalant. Yunho knew better.

“It’s fine.” The lie was halfhearted. Yunho’s hand subconsciously reached to rest on his right kneecap.

Jaejoong threw him a look. “Right, since your horse stepped on your leg and almost flattened it.”

“Chimhai was scared,” Yunho said. “Any animal—and human—would freak out at that explosion. She also brought me back to the quarter, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jaejoong agreed. “Now tell me the truth. How is your leg?”

Yunho sighed. “It’s seen better days, but it’s recovering.”

Talks about possible disability might hurt so Jaejoong refrained from probing further. For now, he decided to trust Yunho’s judgment. “His Majesty granted you a prize, didn’t he?”

“A break,” Yunho was still staring at the horizon. The sun had almost fully sunk by then, leaving only traces of violet cumulus. He knew he ought to feel horrible for being _happy_ , but the thought of a break made him giddy. Excited. “For six months. I’m setting off tomorrow at dawn. About time I visit Jihye.”

“Wow. Freedom.” There was a tinge of wistfulness in Jaejoong’s tone. “What you always dream of.”

“Yes.” For the first time that evening, Yunho’s smile was genuine. “Sweet, I can almost taste it. Besides, it will give my body the rest it needs.”

“Why don’t you settle down with lady and build a family here, in the royal residence?”

Yunho shook his head. “I won’t stay put seeing you fight and not joining in. Before I know it, the months will trickle down like sand in a sand clock.”

Jaejoong looked amused. “Finally, you learn to be a little selfish.”

“Let me take this rare opportunity once. After this I will give my soul for the wellbeing of our nation.”

“You deserve it.” Jaejoong held up the clay jar with a grin. “Drink?”

Yunho accepted with a nod of thanks. Alcoholic liquid flowed down his gullet, warming his belly.

“Six months,” Jaejoong said softly. “Six months is a very long time.”

“I know,” Yunho answered, gazing steadily ahead. “We can gain and lose anything in six months.”

The younger man put down the jar and heaved himself up. Jaejoong looked at him before standing up as well, brushing dusts off of his attire. “Take care, Yunho. Send my regards to Jihye.”

“She will be ecstatic.” Yunho smiled before his face turned serious. “Jaejoong.”

“Hmm?”

“We’ve been growing up together. To my parents, you are a son.” That was true. They had been living, training, studying, and climbing the rank of generals together for more than nineteen years. Jaejoong’s mother had died giving birth to him, while his father died when he was eight. Ever since, Yunho’s family had taken him under their wing. “To me, you are as much a sibling as Jihye is.”

Jaejoong met Yunho’s gaze. He didn’t question this silent request. “Bond brother.”

“Bond brother,” Yunho echoed, holding his hand out. “I pledge, wherever this path takes us to, I will place your life before mine.”

“And yours before mine.” With a firm grip on each other’s hand, they sealed the promise.

“Come back safely, Yunho. We will fight together to protect His Majesty, right?”

Heaviness settled in Yunho’s belly. After sealing the bond, he knew Jaejoong deserved the truth. Providing a positive answer shouldn’t be this hard.

“Of course.” But, Yunho didn’t know why it felt like a lie.

***

It took Yunho two days on a horse to reach the Southern City.

The sun was burning at its peak. Sweats gathered on the young general’s brows and his horse looked tired too. Galloping to a grass field, he decided to give them a break.

“There, Cheonma, you have worked hard.” He tied the rein to a wooden pole and fetched her water. The female equine nuzzled him thankfully before feasting on fresh grass.

Merely minutes later, when Yunho was relaxing with his lunch and soju in a food stall nearby, Cheonma’s shriek startled him.

Yunho leapt up on instinct, running in the grass field’s direction. From his place he could see a stranger untying his horse. What a nerve, stealing a general’s horse! Seconds before he grabbed the street rat, though, pain rose from his knee. Watching in dismay as the thief escaped with his horse, he was surprised to see another man running to stand in front of the wildly striding equine.

It was a very brave, almost stupid action. Yunho almost expected his horse to run the man over. Imagine his surprise when the man, with a calm tap on Cheonma’s muzzle, managed to stop the panicking horse.

The thief was thrown off of the saddle at the abrupt halt. Yunho quickly caught up and, soon, two pieces of gleaming swords were pointed at the fallen thief’s face.

Noticing the other stranger was also holding out a sword, Yunho spared him a glance before glaring at the culprit.

“Why did you take a horse that does not belong to you?”

The culprit was a man in his late forties. He spoke in broken syllables. “The horse looked e-expensive and unattended, so I-I thought….”

“What made you think it gave you the right to take it?”

Cold sweat drenched the thief’s skin. “My-my daughter i-is sick and we need m-money to buy her food and medication….”

Yunho narrowed his eyes, judging if the man told a truth or a lie. The eyes were swimming in trepidation but meeting his own straightly. The way he handled the horse was not professional too. A truth, then.

“What is your occupation?”

“F-fisherman, but the wind currently is not s-suitable for sailing, sir.”

Yunho fisted out a small pouch of coins and threw it to the man. “That should be enough for a week. Find another job and never repeat the same mistake.”

The thief was stunned before bowing deeply to Yunho. “I did a shameful mistake but you shower me with mercy. Please tell me your name, sir, so I can thank you properly.”

“General Jung Yunho from the royal army.”

If possible, the thief looked more taken aback. “Have my gratitude, my lord! I will speak of your kindness to my family!”

After the man fled, the crowd that had surrounded them dispersed. Men and women were speaking in hushed whispers. Dreamy gazes were thrown his way by admiring ladies.

Withdrawing his weapon and sensing similar movement by his side, Yunho finally regarded the stranger. “May I know who you are?”

The stranger was sheathing his sword. He was tall, lean, and tanned. The shadow of a wide-brimmed hat concealed his facial features. “I am only a humble vagabond. My name is of no importance, sir.”

A vagabond? Yunho was by no means nosey, but he was intrigued. “I owe you for saving my horse.”

The other man tugged the brim of his hat. Yunho caught impression of someone who didn’t want to reveal himself. “I doubt you’d have any trouble on your own earlier, sir.”

The vagabond turned around to leave but Yunho was determined. Once anyone did a kind act to him, however small, he would definitely pay back.

Also, the grace with which the stranger handled the horse and the sword fueled his curiosity.

“Wait.”

The vagabond let out an exasperated sound. “My humble self is not worth your time, my lord.”

“I told you, I owe you one. At least let me know your name or see your face so I can thank you properly. Or are you a wanted criminal?”

The vagabond went still and Yunho mentally slapped himself for his lack of tact. There someone had helped him and that was how he treated him. Just before he could apologize, the stranger took off his hat.

Architectural cheekbones and jaw line greeted his sight. The nose looked like it was crafted from the finest wood. The man’s dazzling brown doe eyes were staring at him, challenging.

For the live of twenty seven years he’d been living, Yunho was stunned.

Such profile certainly belonged to noble blood, not on a street like this.

“May I take my leave?” The stranger asked again. Impatience colored his tone. “It’s a small thing, no need to bother. If anything, I will appreciate if you let me go my way.”

It was clear that the stranger had no interest in fawning over him or using the opportunity to gain some fortune. For the young general, it was a breath of fresh air. Spending time with low-ranked officials who tried to lick their way up by sweet-talking had sickened him.

That being said, Yunho was not one to back down. “What’s your name?”

“Changmin.”

“No surname?”

“No, just Changmin.”

“Changmin-sshi, you said you’re a vagabond. Does that mean you have nowhere to stay in the Southern city?”

Changmin shifted uncomfortably. “Nowhere in particular, sir.”

Yunho’s smile grew that much broader. “My aunt owns a residence in the village. Please,” he cut when Changmin opened his mouth. “Consider this a sign of gratitude. If you’re uncomfortable, just call me Yunho. No sir, no lord. I’m not a general at the moment. Just a free soul on holiday.”

There was silence before Changmin’s laughter suddenly rang in the air. Yunho paused upon realizing that he, the general of royal army, was being laughed _at._

“Are all generals gullible like you?”

That was certainly not what he had expected. “Are you calling me _gullible_?”

“I might be a bad guy, _Yunho-sshi_.”

The vagabond was testing his statement. Yunho crossed his arms. “Are you?”

“I’m not telling.” Changmin hummed. The challenge was clear. “So, is your offer still up?”

Under different circumstance, Yunho might order his men to behead this vagabond for being so insolent. However, he couldn’t deny that this man was interesting. Besides, the prospect of having a companion was appealing.

It turned out they needed another full day before reaching the village. In such short span, Yunho learned very little about Changmin’s identity (“Nothing interesting about being a vagabond, _Yunho-sshi_ , unless you want me to recite the map of Korea.”) but a lot about his demeanor. Witty comebacks, for example, were his prideful trademark.

When they rounded a familiar neighborhood, Yunho pondered upon his action. Had he let his guard down? Perhaps he was too caught up in celebrating freedom. Bringing a stranger to his house didn’t sound like a good idea. He could almost hear Jaejoong’s reproaching voice at the back of his mind.

He sensed that the vagabond hid a secret. Then again, up-close inspection and gut feeling didn’t reveal Changmin to be harmful. Yunho trusted his gut feeling on many things and this was one of them.

If the man tried something funny, well, he wasn’t a royal general for nothing.

On Yunho’s signal, Cheonma halted in front of a spacious lodgment. Both men hopped off and Yunho tied the equine to a tree.

The village air felt refreshing. He only visited this house once or twice when he was a child to see his grandfather, who retreated from his position in the palace on seventy.

“Is anyone home? Auntie? Jihye?”

Footsteps echoed from inside the house. Merely seconds later, a middle-aged woman opened the door.

“Yunho dear, you’re here!”

“Yes, Aunt Haewon. Please take care of me for the next six months.”

Jung Haewon waved her nephew’s formalities off. “That’s why Jihye and I dislike the palace. It makes you stiff as a woodblock.” Her eyes fell upon Changmin. “This fine young man is…?”

“It’s an honor to meet you, my lady. My name is Changmin and I am a vagabond. I met Yunho-sshi on my way in the city.”

“He helped keeping my horse from a thief. I offer him to come with me since he has no place to stay in the South. My apologies for not notifying you earlier, Auntie.”

“I will help with house chores and work to pay for necessities, my lady,” Changmin offered.

“What are you talking about? You helped Yunho, of course you are welcome!” The middle-aged woman giggled good-naturedly. Such generous trait seemed to run in the family. “Come, Yunho, Changmin-sshi. I’ll show you boys your room.”

Yunho was busy evading his aunt’s playful advances that he didn’t notice the lack of plural. Similarly, Changmin was busy swallowing amused laughter at seeing a royal general being treated like a child. So much for being a free soul on holiday.

“Where is Jihye?”

“Shopping for vegetables. She wishes to cook her brother delicious dinner as a welcome.” Her eyes crinkled in mischief only ladies her age could pull off. “I’m sorry I prepared only one room. I hope you don’t mind sharing, Changmin-sshi?”

Being an uninvited guest, Changmin couldn’t wish for a kinder host, even if he couldn’t recall the last time he had to sleep in the presence of another person. “This is more than enough, Lady Jung.”

“Lady Jung!” She exploded in merriment. “When was the last time anyone called me that? Never mind, my son, just call me auntie.”

Changmin nodded, looking unexpectedly shy.

“Oh, you are just too cute.” Haewon reached to pinch a reddening cheek, making Changmin yelp. The girlish noise brought another bout of laughter. “Yunho dear, your friend here is all sorts of adorable.”

The young general sniggered. “Yeah, I think so.”

 “Your aunt is… lively,” Changmin commented, for lack of better terms, as soon as Haewon left.

“She is. There is a reason why my sister chose to live with her instead of staying with us.” Yunho grinned. He took two sets of mattress from the walk-in closet and laid them on the straw mat. The room was nowhere as extravagant as his chamber in the palace. Nevertheless, the fresh air of modest neighborhood made him feel alive. “I didn’t know you can yelp like that.”

Changmin wrinkled his nose but decided against being defensive. No need to worsen his dignity. Instead, he busied himself looking through the only window in their room. It was large, convenient enough for a grown-up to sit on its ledge. They could get a view of well-groomed front yard from there. “The house is nice, too.”

Yunho opted to spread his limbs out on the mattress. “My grandfather owned this house before applying to the royal military service.”

Changmin hummed. “It’s taken care well.”

“It used to be larger. Because most of family members moved to the palace, half of the place was rebuilt into a dojo.”

That piqued Changmin’s interest. “Dojo?”

“Yeah. It’s no longer in use but I think they still clean the place regularly. We can visit tomorrow, if you’d like. A practice match, maybe?”

Changmin hummed his appreciation. “Before that, don’t you have to put ice on your knee?”

“Pardon me?”

“Your right knee. It’s been hurting since yesterday, isn’t it?”

Ah, that was right. Since Cheonma’s incident and his sudden burst of run, his leg had been acting up. He wondered how Changmin could guess, though, since he was trained at not letting the pain show.

A girl’s chirping voice filled the cool afternoon air. From the window, Changmin spied a lady in her late teenage years. She was walking to the doorway with two paper bags in each hand, singing loudly to herself. “Your sister?”

Yunho chuckled. “Sounds like it.”

Indeed, Jung Jihye turned out to be a cheerful lady. Her carefree personality did not suit to be caged within cold walls of the palace.

“I thought you come with Jaejoong-sshi,” she told her brother over dinner, having the grace to blush after such implication.

“Why, don’t you like Changmin-sshi?” Yunho asked flippantly. Next to him, the young vagabond choked on his soup.

The younger Jung actually checked him out. “Well, he’s not bad looking.”

If his sister had capable of releasing such understatement, Yunho thought she needed an eye check. “To make you happy, Jaejoong actually sent his regards to you.”

They chatted and bantered and Yunho remembered how much he missed this. His loud sister and teasing aunt had been the light of their residence in the palace. After they left, the house became cold. His father was too strict and his mother very well-mannered. His only savior was probably the ever-playful Jaejoong. That, too, gradually diminished with the increasing amount of time they shared in the army.

When they had retreated for the night, Changmin stopped upon closing the door. There, perched on the wall next to the door, was an ink painting of a trident.

“Ah, that?” Yunho asked upon realizing his companion’s attention on the painting. He came to stand next to Changmin, examining the work of art. “It is the symbol of the King’s Trident. An interesting pattern inherited in the royal army—”

Changmin absentmindedly traced the delicate paper with his finger. “Three excellent young generals under the command of High General.”

Yunho threw him a surprised look. “How do you know?”

A fleeting look of uncertainty crossed Changmin’s face. Before Yunho could process it, though, he quickly recovered. “I heard somewhere. So, are you one of the three? Does this trident symbolize you?”

“Yes, I am but no, it doesn’t,” Yunho replied. “It was painted back when my grandfather was one of the three.”

“And now you too? Greatness runs in the family.”

Yunho smiled at the subtle compliment. “The fate was laid out before me since I was only six. It’s more about blood than any kind of greatness.”

“That Jaejoong-sshi too?”

“Yeah, a fellow young general. My best friend since birth. My bond brother,” Yunho answered proudly. The young general bent to tug down his sock, revealing a trident-shaped imprint on his right lower calf, above the outer side of his ankle. “This symbol was tattooed on us since we entered elementary academy.”

They ended up spending all night talking about Yunho’s life in the royal army.

“When my grandfather was the High General, there were three young generals: Jaejoong’s father, my father and another general. When my grandfather passed away, Jaejoong’s father was appointed the new High General with my father as his second-in-command. Too bad, the third general did not accept this arrangement and conducted a rebellion. High General Kim was murdered in the process.”

“It must be hard on the royal army.”

“It hurt. My father replaced the High General. Years later, Jaejoong and I joined as two of the King’s Trident.”

“The other one?”

“It’s supposed to be the third general’s son but the rebellion brought his whole family to execution. General Park Yoochun becomes the new young general.”

“I see. You three must be close.”

“Yeah. Jaejoong lives with my family since the tragedy, though, so I’m closer to him.”

Changmin hummed. Yunho went on, blabbering about anything in general. The younger man was a silent but very attentive listener. After spending years with only Jaejoong and occasionally Yoochun to talk with, this was a new thing Yunho liked about his holiday.

When the sky had turned from inky black to deep violet, Yunho finally suggested they lie down to catch a few hours of sleep.

***

The next morning, they had to delay the visit to dojo. After breakfast, Haewon had taken out her farming utensils. Changmin instinctively offered to help her.

“I used to take any job while moving from place to place,” Changmin informed Yunho who was standing by his side. The former was crouching on the loose soil, cropping clumps of grass with admirable efficiency. “In order to earn money, I can’t be picky.”

Around late noon, Haewon’s field of tubers had been cleaned up. The old woman looked ecstatic, enamored even.

“You are really good, Changmin-sshi.”

“It’s nothing, my la—Haewon-sshi.”

“I told you to call me auntie. Now say it, aun-tie.” The old woman forced Changmin to repeat after her until she was satisfied. She turned to her next target. “Yunho dear, did you help even a little?”

At her nephew’s loss of words, Haewon sighed dramatically. “I told you the battalion is not good for health. Aside of stabbing people, you are no good at anything.”

Changmin tried but failed to stifle a chortle. Yunho sent him a glare. “Just see. When we go to the woods, it’s my turn.”

“Please give him guidance, Changmin-ah,” Haewon laughed heartily, joined in by Changmin.

Finding no counter to defend his pride, Yunho resorted to crossing his arms and pouting. Luckily, his sister came to the rescue by announcing that dinner was ready.

It became a routine, days of working and nights of dinner together. They gathered around a modest round table, Jihye serving what experiment she had been doing all afternoon. They chatted about anything and everything—that granny in the market who adored Yunho, Jihye’s friends in her knitting course, Changmin’s and Yunho’s recent practice in the dojo.

For the first time in many years, Yunho was free to laugh out loud and be clumsy and get laughed at. For the first time, his sword was allowed to rest in his room, untouched aside of occasional sessions in the dojo. He got to know the neighbors, most of them old folks, and they had come to adore him in return. They knew about his position in the royal army, but Yunho acted nothing like a fierce general in their vicinity and they had come to treat him as Jung Yunho, not the feared General Jung.

Yunho could not hope for more.

***

They ran out of firewood so today’s task was to collect some.

“Here comes your opportunity.” Changmin said smugly. He still remembered Yunho’s brave offer to show his skill in the woods, almost one month after the outburst, and had not failed to remind him ever since. “You sure know how to handle an axe?”

“Of course!” Yunho fumed, even though he didn’t. But axe and sword both had a handle on one end and a blade on the other. It wouldn’t be too different, would it?

Changmin threw him a skeptical look. “Autumn is approaching. We’d better bring larger logs home.” Changmin examined a heap of fallen logs. “Seem good enough.”

“They already look chopped to me.”

“No, not yet. We can’t bring as many without cutting them in halves.” The vagabond busied himself transporting the logs to a clearing. Balancing one on the level ground, Changmin called for him. “Now. Chop this.”

Yunho brought the axe up and with mighty swing of a swordsman’s, he dealt the trunk a harsh blow. Instead of splitting into two, however, the wood remained intact.

The general was stunned—that force had been enough to crack a skull open. Changmin’s snort was loud enough to chase away the birds.

At the second try, the log was bodily knocked away and began its journey down a slope.

“What are you doing gawking there? Catch it.”

 _This bossy little_ —Yunho cursed his legs for following the order without his consent. When he came back with the log, Changmin’s face was a strange mix of solemnity and satisfaction.

“I take that your leg has healed completely?”

The young general was taken aback but nodded nonetheless. “Yeah.” And then, his face softened at the subtle show of concern. “Thanks for asking.”

At the third try, the blade finally cut in. Yunho almost shouted in triumph before realizing that the blade was stuck. He spent the next ten minutes dislodging the persistent utensil, pulling it to every possible direction. Changmin’s laughter in the background showed no mercy at his effort.

“Oh, you really are hopeless, General Jung.”

Yunho crossed his arms. The axe had clearly offended him. Changmin too. “If you’re that great, go try.”

Changmin grinned. “Call me hyung.”

“Changmin-sshi.”

“Call-me-hyung~♫”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Hyung- _nim_.”

Minor annoyance aside, strange warm feelings made his skin tingle. It was another antic he learned about Changmin, his penchant for flaunting knowledge just to irk the life out of Yunho. Sometimes Yunho relented on purpose, if only to see that contagious grin and hear the unrestrained laugh.

Some other times, though, Yunho had to admit defeat about certain skills in day-to-day life—and consequently surrendered being bossed around.

“When you swing, let the upper hand slide down the handle. Pull the axe above your head; let the upper hand slide up again. Repeat.” Changmin demonstrated with his bare hands. Yunho imitated and was enthralled when the ax blade smoothly left its woody confinement.

“See these knots? These are the sturdiest parts. Avoid aiming straight at them,” Changmin continued.

Feeling confident, Yunho executed another swing. Unexpectedly, he lost his balance before the axe was brought down.

“Careful!” Changmin managed to catch his shoulders from behind and made sure the blade did not chop anyone’s head in the process. With a heel, he nudged Yunho’s legs apart. “Spread your legs shoulder-width.”

Awkwardly spreading his legs while Changmin was still attached on his back, the young general cleared his throat. Changmin suddenly realized their positions and hastily stepped back, face red.

“Don’t grip it too hard. Let your upper hand glide up and down,” he mumbled to the ground. Again, a second too late, he realized how wrong that instruction might sound. “I-I mean…”

Meanwhile, Yunho ignored his own awkwardness in favor of savoring the sight of uncharacteristically flustered Changmin. The young vagabond had been too haughty for his own good. This, he decided, was a good change.

Reaching out, he caught Changmin unguarded with a pinch to the cheek. “Auntie’s right. You are all sorts of adorable.”

The younger man let out indignant yelp before slapping Yunho’s hand away. They ended up chasing each other around the woods, axe and logs long forgotten.

“If your face remains sour like that, even the wild animals will run! Hey!”

When they came home much later, both out of breath from strains coming from more than cutting woods, Haewon raised an eyebrow and ordered them to get a good scrubbing. Jihye shook her head, piling the half neatly, half unevenly chopped logs in their warehouse. Sparing a few, she went to make fire and boil water for the guys’ bath.

“You’re hopeless with an axe,” Changmin pointed out again when they were soaking in the bath at their backyard.

“Come to the dojo with a sword. I’ll show you who’s hopeless.”

Changmin kicked him under the water. “Will you survive living by yourself?”

“Maybe I’ll keep you a little longer just for that purpose.” Yunho countered, leaning back against the tub edge. The warm water helped soothing his sore muscles. He voiced a satisfied groan. “Scrub my back?”

Noticing the lack of response, Yunho squinted past the warm mist. His companion looked down again with such flustered expression that made him wonder. Grinning as an idea popped in his head, Yunho splashed the water to his face.

“WATER FIGHT!” He announced amidst Changmin’s indignant yell.

The younger man shook his head one hundred times per minute, sending water everywhere like a drenched puppy. “YAH! Are you really a general? You must be faking!”

“One-love for Yunho~♫” The older man singsonged. “Loser gets no dinner!”

 A piece of cloth hit him square in the face. In a moment of blindness, a tremendous scoop of water doused his head. And it was not warm water but a pail full of cold one.

“One hundred-one for Changmin~♫” The younger man retaliated, earning himself a shove and a whole lot of wet mess.

The commotion continued despite Haewon’s exasperated yell of “Stop wasting the water!” As they were trying to drown each other, Yunho’s mind reeled, reminding him that moments like this couldn’t last forever.

 _I want this to last,_ he prayed quietly. Images of bloodshed and battlefields came unbidden, reminding him of who he was. _I don’t want to go back._

The dark trail of thoughts was cut when Jihye slammed the back door open, a ladle in one hand, looking absolutely menacing while saying, “No dinner for you both.”

Despite the threat from his sister, merciless shoving from Changmin and endless teasing from his aunt, Yunho reveled in the warmth of home.

***

Sometimes, when Yunho thought no one was looking, a frown replaced his perpetually sunny disposition.

Changmin mentally dubbed it as ‘the general face’. When Yunho put it on, like that morning, the younger man suggested they go to the woods.

Yunho didn’t protest, not even processing where Changmin took him to. Something was bothering the young general and Changmin was planning to help him where he could.

Sound of water stream finally woke Yunho up from his listlessness. Glancing in question at Changmin, he was greeted by a rod of bamboo instead.

“Do you know how to fish?”

A fine string made of horse hair was attached to the rod. On the other end of the string, carefully arranged hook and sinker bore a lively, squiggling worm.

“Just throw the bait into the water… right?”

Changmin frowned at the hesitation in Yunho’s voice. Usually, the proud general would adamantly deny his lack of knowledge, no matter what disasters would result from his brave yet amateurish trials.

“Yeah,” Changmin slowly said. “No complicated skill needed, only patience. You can do a lot while waiting for the fish.”

“A lot?” A chuckle escaped Yunho, curiosity smoothing the lines on his face. “Aren’t we just sitting there doing nothing?”

“It’s a form of relaxation as well as giving you time to think,” Changmin defended. “Productively.”

“I see. I’m surprised you care that much, Changmin-sshi.” Yunho teased, but Changmin saw past the façade. There were crinkles on the outer side of Yunho’s eyes and between his brows. The corners of his mouth were strained.

“I’m going to pick up some fruits.” The vagabond announced and turned around. As soon as he disappeared between the trees, Yunho’s smile turned rueful.

“I’m sorry for worrying you like this,” he quietly told the wind. He could also see past the younger man’s indifference, the concern swimming in brown doe eyes. This was Changmin’s way of giving him chance to sort his thoughts.

The river was streaming tirelessly on his feet. Tranquil yet wild when perturbed. So much like his new friend.

He took out an envelope from behind his long vest. There, written in familiar curves, was his bond brother’s message.

It was a short, simple letter. There, buried beneath mundane stories about his family and the palace, implied the King’s next mission to take down a barbaric clan on the northern outskirts.

Northern border meant General Jung Yunho’s area of authority.

He couldn’t figure out why the King chose to act around his area in his absence. Sure, Jaejoong had taken care of the soldiers while Yoochun tackled the strategy, teaming up to cover him. Still, he couldn’t shake off the feelings of guilt for not being there for his soldiers, men who had pledged loyalty to him.

His men were not babies and did not need his babying them. On the contrary, they were well-informed about his much-needed break and would raise protests, good-naturedly, should he show up.

That being said, it didn’t lessen his guilt at not being available for his soldiers, instead indulging in a break when they were fighting. The northern soldiers were his pride. Their loyalty to him was his pillar and, in turn, his downfall when it crumbled.

_“Sir.” A ten year-old girl was holding on his long vest. Yunho turned and crouched before her._

_“Who are you, little lady?”_

_“My brother said he would go to a fight and you are his captain.” The girl’s innocent eyes were wide. She reminded him of Jihye years ago. “Will you take care of him? Keep him safe so he can come back to me and Mother. Mother is sick and we need Brother with us.”_

_“Hyojung, show some respect to General Jung!” One of his soldiers ran to them._

_Yunho put his palm on the girl’s head. “Of course I will, Hyojung-sshi.”_

_The soldier hurriedly whisked his sister into the house. “I apologize, General Jung.”_

_“No problem, Yongdae-sshi. Is your mother okay?”_

_The soldier looked unsure. “She’s getting better. It should not be a bother to you, General. I apologize.”_

_“No problem. I wish for her health as well. Ready to go?”_

_Together, the general and his man left the village to join the battalion. After waiting for days, finally it was time for them to leave the quarter. It took them half a day to reach the battlefield. When they did, it was already bathed in blood and fire._

_The next day, an arrow was aimed straight at Yunho’s back. The general remained standing tall, however, because someone had taken the arrow for him._

_Neither Yongdae’s dead weight nor Hyojung’s innocent face left his mind for days to come, even as he barked another command to the team, sending tens of fire arrows to their adversaries._

“I hate to interrupt you but I think something catches your bait.”

Yunho was shaken out of reverie when Changmin’s voice called for him. True, ripples had formed around where his hook disappeared into the water.

“I think it’s catfish,” Changmin said. God knew how he could guess when the fish wasn’t even visible under the water.

Yunho jerked the rod up. On the end of his line, a fish was struggling.

“Eel!” Changmin sounded mesmerized. He tackled the fish down with triumphant laugh. “A swamp eel! For an amateur, Yunho-sshi, you are so lucky!”

A pout formed on Yunho’s face at being called amateur. Still, he couldn’t hold back a grin at Changmin’s overexcited reaction. “What’s so great about that?”

Brown doe eyes stared up at him as if he were an alien. “Didn’t the cooks in the palace ever grill you some eel?”

Yunho tried to recall his occasional fish meals. “We ate fish once in a while. Never bothered about the species.”

“Then you’re missing out a lot! Eels are exquisite and so are salmons, and….” And Changmin ranted on and on about grilled fish, reciting his extensive knowledge on types of fish and how it was essential to acknowledge the tasty ones. Yunho had noticed the vagabond’s rather large appetite but his enthusiasm towards anything edible was highly amusing.

The general didn’t realize he was laughing out loud until Changmin’s tale about salmon ended midway and was replaced by a soft, “I’m glad you’re smiling again. Yunho-sshi.”

Laughter trailing off, Yunho gazed questioningly upon the younger man.

“You have this ‘general face’ on.” Changmin briefly scrunched his face in poor attempt to imitate Yunho’s visage. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Yunho thought Changmin looked funny with his wrinkled nose, a basketful of berries on his feet and a lax fish in his hand, but he saw the earnest concern in those eyes and wondered if he’d ever met someone who was keener on understanding him.

“There’s a fight in the North,” he finally said.

“Your area of authority.”

Yunho tried to recall if he ever spilled that in one of their midnight story-telling sessions. He dismissed it as another of Changmin’s uncanny knowledge about many things.

“My fellow young generals have it covered.”

“But?”

“I feel restless. Natural instinct, I guess. My men are fighting without their commander.”

Changmin hummed. “Surreal, isn’t it? This place is so tranquil yet across the nation, a conflict is burning.”

Yunho looked down. “I prefer the tranquility.”

The young vagabond could hear guilt warring in that single sentence. “It’s natural, you know.” Changmin’s voice wasn’t loud, yet Yunho was taken aback by the firmness. “You don’t like seeing people suffer and die.”

“In my world, mercy often represents weakness, Changmin-sshi.”

“Don’t feel guilty about being humane.”

Yunho had to look away at that. He knew it was theoretically true. However, in practice, things were much more bitter.

The inner struggle was visible even from an outsider’s point of view. Changmin released a soft sigh before busying himself in preparing new bait.

“Am I horrible?” Yunho asked slowly. “I was thankful for my leg injury. It gave me _excuse_ not to come back. I fail as a general, aren’t I?”

“In the war…” Changmin asked quietly. “What happened?”

To his slight surprise, Yunho actually laughed. A short, choked laughter that held more irony than humor. “Nothing new. A burnt city. Dead soldiers and civil. We won, so I should feel happy, right?”

“But you aren’t.”

“No, I’m not.” Yunho’s tone hardened. “Such scenes were terrifying, at first. But Bukhwajae is my… what? Third, fourth war? Not to mention the smaller clashes. I was supposed to concentrate on winning, and concentrate I did. Along the way, it became unimportant. The city. The soldiers and civil. As long as we won, everything else lost meaning.”

“That means…”

“I got the praises. The raise. The King’s acknowledgment. My father’s pride. Everything I used to wish for. But I lost other things. The soldiers’ souls and… my humanity, if I still have one.”

Changmin turned to gaze back at Yunho. “You’re being humane right now.”

“Regaining lost humanity, you mean.” Yunho’s tone was self-depreciating. “There are two sides of me. I don’t know which I really am.”

Changmin had seen the young general with various expressions—cheery, silly, annoyed, even angry—but not once had he seen this vulnerable side. Yunho was… _frightened_ , at himself, for what might become of him at the end of the road.

“My father used to have dinner with us. We used to talk about small things. My day in school, how was the teacher. After he became the High General, he rarely comes home. Our talks center on my next assignation, how we will bring out His Majesty’s plan.” Yunho shut his eyes. “When I picture my future self, I see that distant man in me. Horrendous as it sounds, I don’t want my children to have a father like that. Do you know what the worst thing is?”

Hesitantly, Changmin shook his head. He might have had inclination as to what Yunho had in mind, but decided to let the general pour his heart out. It was healthier for Yunho to open up.

“They put us on pedestal,” Yunho continued, voice strained. “The armies are villains in hero masks. We are hailed for killing the enemies, taking down their leaders, destroying their cities. When a villain realizes his mistakes, he becomes a hero. But they think we are heroes. They don’t give us chance to redeem our sins. Ironically, they will despise us if we decide to stop.”

The pain was obvious in Yunho’s eyes, more so when he slowly tugged his right sock down, revealing the imprinted trident on his calf.

“To many, this might be a prideful symbol. To me, it’s a curse.”

Silence reined after the confession. Changmin stepped closer until he stood next to the general, facing the stream.

“Living beings can’t live without water. To them, water is hero.” The young vagabond threw his newly baited hook into the stream, ignoring Yunho’s bewildered look. “They know water can sink countless ships and flood numerous places. Still, it never makes their thirst for water fade. While water does harm to a few unfortunate ones, it brings good to so many others.” Changmin threw a small smile in Yunho’s direction.

“But how…” Yunho’s voice was choked. “How if the water is tired?”

“If it’s too tired to keep the fish in the stream, it may take care for the fish in the pool. If it’s too tired for the pool, it may rest in a drinking cup. If only to a few fish or a single human, it naturally gives them good and they will always love it.”

The young vagabond was still staring at the water when he felt a big, warm hand on his shoulder. He didn’t resist when Yunho turned his body around to face him, nor did he say anything when the general wordlessly pulled him into a hug. He returned with an awkward one-armed hug, another hand still holding the rod, baskets of berries and fish on his feet. He knew Yunho needed this, needed _him_ , and after all the young general had done for him, this felt like a small price to pay.

They stayed like that for a long moment, until the sun crept higher to send its warm ray from above dense canopies. The stream in front of them glittered like thousand-cut diamond. The livelihood underneath remained undisturbed, as if no war was taking place across the nation, as if no hearts were loudly thudding just a few steps nearby.

“Changmin-sshi….” Yunho’s voice was soft, and Changmin knew the young general wouldn’t thank him in words because his gratitude was already so clear in his tone. “I think something catches your bait.”

***

When the month of Aquarius rolled by, Jihye suggested that they celebrate Yunho’s birthday.

“Your birthday is this month?” Changmin asked around his chopsticks. “Mine is too!”

“Awesome. We can hold a party for each of you.” Jihye looked pleased.

“That sounds great,” Yunho said, partly to appease his sister, partly because he was genuinely excited. Birthday parties were uncommon. True, he received greetings from all over the palace once every year, but that was that. Even his father’s, the High General’s birthday, was rarely celebrated. At the rare times a party was held, it was more of political gathering.

Changmin bit his lip. A familiar blush crept up his cheeks at being called family.

“Jihye-sshi, I’m not used to celebrating birthday. How about we hold only a party for Yunho-sshi?”

“But you are in the family, too. All family members’ have to be celebrated!” The younger Jung said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sensing the younger man’s uneasiness, Yunho put his chopsticks down and looped an arm around his shoulder. “Holding two celebrations in a month may be too heavy. I think Changmin-sshi’s idea is good enough. We can hold one party for the two of us!”

“We will invite the neighbors if you want. After having dinner together, we can hold a private party inside, just the four of us,” Haewon suggested. She gave Changmin a kind smile.

Yunho nodded enthusiastically. It was silly to get hyped up by the idea of a birthday party but the child in him was bursting with happiness. Though he was a menacing general on the field, at home he could let himself be a bit spoiled.

Home. Even in his own home back at the palace, he never acted this way. He couldn’t even think of daring to act this way. Back there, people looked up to him. He had to be the perfect General Jung at all times.

But he was free at the moment, and he really wanted to celebrate their birthdays together.

One day before the appointed day—they had picked Yunho’s at Changmin’s adamant request—Yunho announced that he would visit the market.

“You? The market?” Changmin scoffed. He remembered the incident when Yunho had paid for a bag of fish exactly thrice the actual price. He remembered nagging at the young general all day long about unnecessary waste of money. So much for being a royal military official, who was completely clueless about price range of goods.

The money came from _his_ hard work on the tuber fields, by the way. Yunho’s gold coins from the palace might contribute but he refused to acknowledge.

Undeterred by Changmin’s unimpressed rise of eyebrow, Yunho nodded. “I need to buy something.”

Changmin narrowed his eyes. “I’m coming with you.”

“No!” The young general blurted out a second too quickly. A blunder. Changmin’s suspecting eyes turned into slits. Yunho gulped.

A savior came in the form of his aunt. “I can accompany you, Yunho. Jihye requests more meat and bread crumbs. We run out of gochujang, too.”

When the aunt and nephew had set off to the market, Yunho sighed. “Thank you, Auntie.”

At which the middle-aged woman laughed. “Even the densest person would know you want to buy a birthday present for Changmin-sshi. I’d be surprised if he hadn’t guessed. That boy is smart.”

Yunho slapped his forehead. “Am I that obvious?”

The old woman smiled, deciding not to answer the question. “Yunho dear, are you happy?”

Half-relieved, half-thrown off by the change of topic, Yunho nodded. “Yes, Auntie. It’s like a dream come true.”

Haewon’s smile turned wistful. “Doesn’t the life as a general make you happy?”

Had it been another person, he would deny without a second thought. But he knew that his aunt understood. After all, she was the first family member to leave the palace.

“It is an honorable job,” Yunho began. “As a man warrior, there is no responsibility more respectable than serving the King.”

The woman hummed. “You’re not answering my question.”

When her nephew did not reply, she sighed. “You’re always different. Your grandfather and your father have the passion as military officials. Even that childhood friend of yours—Jaejoong-sshi, is it?—has more ambition than you do. You have the skill and capability, Yunho, but not the heart to do it.”

The young general was mulling over her words. He had not said anything to confirm or counter her. He sort of knew the reason but it was not something he could flaunt in public.

“Your mother wrote to me after your first war in the Eastern Bay. Saying you brought an injured enemy soldier to the healers’ quarter.”

“The soldier was really young. An explosion gone wrong hurt him badly. Should I have not found him, no one would care enough to even look for him.”

“You have a soft heart, Yunho.” His aunt turned to smile at him. “I will never say it’s a bad thing. It’s just… I really hope it will find a warm home, not a cruel battlefield.”

“My life path has been laid out before me and it’s to serve the King.”

The resolution in his voice was inarguable. Despite that, her smile hadn’t melted away. “Then, I hope you make these six months memorable. Do things you never did. Tuck the moments safely in your heart.” And unexpectedly she laughed. “I think Changmin-sshi can help you in that department.”

The young general recalled disastrous attempts at chopping woods, water fights and failed transactions in the market. He pictured a certain fuming vagabond, threatening to dismember him if he let another piece of undergarment end up in _his_ side of their shared room. He remembered the countless times Changmin had questioned his general status and acclaimed that “You must be faking it!”. And, of course, who was he to forget those girlish yelps every time a cheek was pinched?

A wide grin bloomed on his handsome face. “You’re right.”

The awaited day had gone perfectly smoothly. Starting late in the afternoon, they were celebrating with the neighbors. Grannies from the market, ladies from Jihye’s knitting course and Haewon’s fellow farmers had swarmed their spacious front yard. Smell of grilled fish, dumpling soup and rice wine filled the air. An old farmer had even brought his gayageum, volunteering to cheer up the occasion by playing nongak all night. Young and old were dancing to the music and enjoying themselves in the rare festivity.

“May I greet and wish you a prosperous birthday, my lord!”

“Thank you for the generous treat, General Jung.”

How he wished for them to drop the honorific but at least their smiles and pats on his back were warm. Meanwhile, Changmin had submerged into background and tried to make himself invisible. The young general tsk-ed. This was their shared birthday party. Two should make appearance.

With that in mind, Yunho dragged the unwilling vagabond to the front yard. Changmin protested while trying to save his china bowl from falling and breaking. He clearly did not appreciate anyone interrupting his peaceful food feast.

“You two handsome lads make this village much brighter.” A granny practically squealed. Both men exchanged awkward laughter. “Too bad General Jung will go back to the Capital. Changmin-sshi, will you stay in Haewon’s?”

“I…” The vagabond looked doubtful. He was not the one to decide. It depended on whether the Jungs would want him to stay once Yunho left. Even if they didn’t, well, hadn’t he lived as a homeless wanderer before? He could do it again.

The granny didn’t realize his inner turmoil and began talking about a pretty granddaughter that was “Very pretty and may come home next spring! Aren’t you interested?”

Sensing Changmin’s unease, Yunho steered the conversation to another topic. When the neighbors finally retreated to their respective homes, the night had grown old.

“You should consider marrying one of those ladies, just so they stop pestering us.”

Yunho grinned at Changmin’s sulkiness. He looped an arm around the younger man. “Why should I? I already have you.”

Fortunately, Jihye’s voice distracted Yunho from noticing Changmin’s blush.

The younger Jung decided that cleaning up could wait until the next day. She smiled proudly while introducing her presents, which turned out to be two glasses of juices.

“Found these legumes by the river. It smells great!”

“Must taste wonderful.” Yunho already gulped down the drink while Changmin was still scrutinizing the novel concoction. The drink smelled similar to green beans.

Yunho put down the glass, smiled at his sister and ready to tell her that the special birthday drink tasted wonderful when his face contorted in pain and before long, the young general had collapsed on the floor.

“Brother!”

“Yunho-sshi!”

“Yunho!”

Three voices called out for him but Yunho was barely aware. His stomach flipped and he felt really, really nauseous. Painful retches burst from his gullet yet nothing came out.

“Are those _mung beans?!_ ” Changmin was beyond panicked once he realized what the ingredient might be. He knelt beside the fallen general. “Jihye-sshi, did you soak the beans overnight and cook them before making the drink?!”

Tears were streaming down the younger Jung’s cheeks. “N-no, I didn’t….”

“God, mung beans are poisonous when eaten raw…” Changmin mumbled to himself. “Yunho-sshi, throw it up!”

The young general nodded weakly. Another lurch protested inside his belly and he ended up vomiting greenish mush all over the floor.

The ladies stepped back in reflex but Changmin remained unfazed by his side, assisting the general as he retched again and again. Just when he thought Yunho had thrown up all his gastric content, he realized the older man was breathing scarcely and turning blue.

“Yunho-sshi, what happens? Can’t you breathe?!”

Incomprehensible gurgle was his answer. With horror, Changmin realized that some of the vomit had managed to enter Yunho’s air passage.

Gathering his strength, Changmin dealt Yunho’s back a mighty blow that made the ladies cringe. “Cough it up, Yunho-sshi!”

A few weak coughs bore no satisfying result. Delivering the second and third blows, Changmin kept encouraging. “Come on, Yunho-sshi, cough it up!”

“Do you really need to…” Haewon’s face paled. She couldn’t witness her nephew struggling for breath while Changmin hit his back mercilessly. Yunho’s eyelids fluttered. He was close to losing consciousness.

“It’s necessary. Coughing is more effective than any outside force I may help him with.” Changmin worried his lower lip. If Yunho fell unconscious, things would be more complicated. “Stay awake, Yunho-sshi!”

At the fifth blow, Yunho coughed up a notable size of mush. Several coughs and gasps later, the general finally resumed relatively adequate breathing, though he was thoroughly exhausted.

Changmin released a long sigh he wasn’t aware of holding. Slumping against the younger man, Yunho managed a tired smile. “Wow, you’re quite equipped with healer’s knowledge.”

The vagabond felt adrenaline rush leaving him. “Stupid. You couldn’t breathe. I thought for a second I’d lose you back then….”

“I’m a general. Takes stronger weapon to knock me out.”

For some reason, the flippant comment made Changmin angry. “If so, try to be more careful before putting anything in your mouth!” he hissed, careful not to let Jihye hear.

The young vagabond thought he had drilled some sense into Yunho’s head but luck wasn’t on his side. “You’re cute when worrying like that….” The general said instead.

Finding no advantage in arguing with a half-dead, Changmin propped them up and walked them to their shared room. The cleaning he could leave to the ladies. His priority now would be making sure Yunho didn’t choke on his own vomit.

He was in the middle of stripping Yunho out of his vomit-stained garment when Haewon entered the room, a cloth and a pail of warm water in hands. Accepting the help with much gratitude, Changmin proceeded to wipe the sweating body. Haewon’s bemused voice penetrated his focus.

“Thank you for taking care of our Yunho.”

“Idiot general doesn’t know how to do it himself,” Changmin muttered darkly.

Haewon casted him a knowing gaze but asked nonetheless. “Why so agitated, Changmin-sshi? It’s an accident.”

The young vagabond’s eyes were hard but his hand movement, Haewon noticed, was gentle. “He is the royal general. His life isn’t just his own, it’s the entire country’s! Couldn’t he for a while _think_ and watch out?”

“You know it’s unintentional. Jihye harming him on purpose will never cross his mind.”

“But…” Changmin knew he lost this one. It made him wonder. Why was he so angry again? Right, it was Yunho’s flippancy about his own condition, as if belittling the incident that had Changmin so scared back then.

Haewon threw him one last smile before claiming the need to rest in her own room. “Either way, I agree he needs someone to scold him once in a while and, for now, I’m glad he has you.”

***

It took Yunho almost one week to completely recover, during which he whined about the lost time wasted in bed when he could very much be up and around.

“But you need rest, Brother,” Jihye said quietly. Since the incident, she hadn’t dared to stare into her brother’s eyes. The guilty gestures made Yunho frown. He didn’t like it when his sister wasn’t as cheerful as usual.

Yunho, Changmin, and Haewon had tried their luck at comforting the youngest Jung but she was determined in regretting her carelessness. After a while, Haewon announced her persistence as “teenage melancholy” that would pass on its own given some time alone.

At night, Yunho was that much more annoying because he didn’t have anyone else to nag beside his roommate. Changmin had tried to be patient (or as patient as his straightforward self let him) but given the increase in Yunho’s whines, his wit finally snapped.

“Fine. Where do you want to go?”

“Really?” Yunho’s smile was bordering on angelic.

“As long as it’s not far. It’s already midnight, Yunho-sshi.”

The young general pondered. “I want to see the moon.”

Changmin handed him his cloak before donning on his own. “To the rooftop, then.”

Quietly they made to the backyard before climbing a rusty ladder. From the top of their house they stalked to the top of the deserted dojo, preferring their voices not disturb Haewon’s and Jihye’s rest.

Above them, the moon was shining at its glory. The height they gained made it look that much more huge and brilliant.

“It’s full moon already,” Changmin noted. They had assumed sitting positions on the roof, enjoying the night breeze and lovely view.

“To be precise, it’s the second day after the emergence of full moon.” With that, Yunho pushed a wrapped package into Changmin’s lap. “Happy birthday.”

The young vagabond let out incredulous sound. “This is…?”

“A birthday present, of course.”

Changmin continued to look at him with that confused expression that made Yunho laugh softly. “Auntie said, even the densest person would know I was buying a present for you. Turn out you are even denser.”

Changmin frowned at being called dense but made no remark. Instead he said, “I didn’t give you any.”

The general chuckled. “You have saved my life back then and nursed me back to health. I couldn’t wish for more.”

“Sorry. I’m just not used to such celebration.”

Yunho’s eyes widened. He didn’t mean to burden Changmin with his present. “I don’t expect anything in return! In fact, this is also the first time I give anyone a birthday present. Not even to my parents. I thought since it was the first time I get to celebrate a shared birthday with someone and Jihye is ecstatic about birthdays in general so presents will be a good idea but if you don’t think so—”

The mindless rambling at least got Changmin to grin in amusement. The proud General Jung would have never had anyone make fun of him in any form but, for some reason, Jung Yunho had been much more lenient.

A smile of gratitude replaced the cheeky grin on the vagabond’s face. Showered by the moonlight, the brightness stole Yunho’s breath away.

Almost five months living together had made Changmin somewhat… familiar. He wouldn’t deny the vagabond’s good looks but after spending so much time together, Yunho didn’t really take note anymore. But that night, underneath the moon’s gentle shimmer, Yunho saw again what had entranced him at their first meeting. The architectural cheekbones and jaw line, the straight nose, the doe eyes. A nameless warrior tackling down a thief sans thirst for acknowledgment.

“May I open it now?”

The question woke Yunho up from his subconscious scrutiny. Clearing his throat, he gave Changmin a go.

The package was opened and a pair of black ankle shoes fell upon Changmin’s laps.

Yunho eyed the pair of hwa fondly. “I don’t know where the road will take you too. Soon our path will diverge and you will go on yours as I go mine. I figure, as a wanderer, you’ll need stronger shoes.”

Changmin traced the soft leather with his fingers. His eyes softened at the thoughtfulness. “Thank you.”

Yunho could tell from the twinkle in Changmin’s eyes and quiet wonder in his voice that his present was well-liked. It made him feel warm inside.

“Since seven years ago I started my journey as a vagabond.”

Yunho’s breath hitched. Was Changmin going to disclose his past? A story Yunho had asked countless times but was waved off again and again.

“When I was six my family was executed by the authorities for a crime they claimed my father committed. My mother and two younger sisters died. I escaped because of my father’s last wish. He wanted his only son, the heir to his name and blood, be spared from the punishment.

“They broke down our house so I didn’t have a place to stay. At first I was passed to my mother’s relative. Soon she learned that even though I was spared from my father’s penalty, a new instruction had been issued that I be arrested. It was not official, rather an underground order passed to governors and mayors.

“She was kind enough to drop me at an all-boys dormitory. We were fed and given education. In turn, we worked for them without payment. Once we reached eighteen, we had to leave. From there my life as a vagabond began. I couldn’t stay in a city for too long. I couldn’t interact too closely with anyone. When governors and mayors held periodic inspections, it was my cue to leave.”

“Wait.” Yunho frowned. “The authorities wouldn’t hunt you down to that extent for you are not the criminal yourself. Your father’s crime must be very big to attract such harsh punishment.”

The vagabond stared at his new shoes. Yunho could sense that Changmin had anticipated, but dreaded this very topic.

“Do you really want to know, Yunho-sshi? You might not like the truth.”

“Yes.” There was no way Yunho would let Changmin stop there. He knew he didn’t have the right to force the younger man but curiosity made his ears ring.

“I lived in the palace before my father committed the crime.”

The general’s anticipation rose up a hundred scales. “ _The palace?_ ”

“You told me the third general’s rebellion arose from dissatisfaction. That’s what the royal residents believe and that’s where the entire history went wrong. My father died in his attempt to take down the current King.”

“The third general…” Yunho’s mind made connection and he couldn’t believe the conclusion. “When my grandfather was the High General, the King’s Trident was made of General Kim Jaehwa, General Jung Ilwoo, and General… General Shim Changshil.”

The ends of Changmin’s mouth curled up with little humor. With a tug, the edge of his right shoe rolled down to reveal a black trident imprint atop his ankle. “Shim Changmin. Nice to meet you, young General Jung.”

“You’re supposed to be General Shim’s successor as the next King’s Trident….”

“And this curse has been imprinted on me since I first entered elementary academy, only four months before the execution. I was enrolled when you and Jaejoong-sshi were on the third grade but bet you didn’t really notice.”

Yunho was at a loss of words. “Your father tried to dethrone the current King, _why?_ ”

“My father knew the King’s important secret.”

“The King’s… secret….”

“The next unsightly topic. Do you wish to continue?”

Numbly, Yunho nodded.

“The current King took hostage of his own father, the former King. He locked the former King up in a secluded room, denied him of proper treatment to deteriorate his health. The former King finally passed away and the current King ascended the throne.

“My father was a commander loyal to the former King. He knew of the current King’s misdeed and planned an attack. The King heard of it.” Changmin’s voice was tight. He was trying hard to rein in emotion. “No one knows what happened inside the King’s chamber that night. _His Majesty_ —” Changmin actually spat the words out. “—said that General Shim attempted to kill him and High General Kim rose up to protect him. No one knows that he had High General Kim killed by his secret assassin before calling General Shim to his chamber and putting the blame on him.”

If Yunho was in general mode, he would chop down the head of anyone who dared to speak badly of His Majesty. However, there were too many thoughts clashing in his head, absorbing information too much more than he had expected.

“Why did His Majesty kill General Kim?”

“This secret all three of the King’s Trident had knowledge of. Among them, the only one against taking down the King was your father, Yunho-sshi.”

Yunho’s eyes dilated. “That’s why His Majesty keeps him alive, keeps our family alive, whilst your family was….”

“Exactly. When they broke down our house, the King’s advisor had come and discovered a letter that confirmed their biggest fear. My father passed the King’s secret to his family. Unfortunately for them, my father’s last wish protected me. That’s why they were determined to secretly hunt me down.”

The young vagabond reached beneath the layers of his attire to produce a book. The parchments were severely yellowing, edges worn and ink fading. Yunho reached out to touch the delicate cover.

“This book is…?”

“My father’s journal. The whole truth.”

With a small, solemn smile, Changmin let the young general take the journal. The book felt heavy in Yunho’s hands, even though it only held a number of pages.

He fingered the worn pages, slowly skimming through the content. With each line, his knowledge changed, his perspective tilted.

“Why does His Majesty keep Jaejoong alive?” He asked quietly.

“There was no evidence that High General Kim told his only descendant about the secret. He didn’t want anyone to know that High General Kim also raised rebellion. The board of ministers would investigate him if two great generals raised distrust. It was easier to lie about a third general who envied his comrades.”

History and reality shifted in Yunho’s mind at the immense secret. Chaos was waiting should the story spill to the board of ministers or, worse, public.

“It’s the truth. However, the King is ruling and nothing we do can change that.”

Night breeze had grown too cold for comfort. Both of them shivered, but maybe for entirely different reason.

Yunho went through the words one by one. The current King had conducted a severe misdeed to get to his position right now. Ever since the current King ascended the throne, the country had constantly been involved in wars. Against Ming, against Edo, even between its own people. The palace was shrouded in tension and distrust. Outside the palace wall, the once beautiful city suffered from repeated assaults from different parties. His birth city now reeked of blood and agony.

“Aren’t you tempted?” Changmin’s voice woke him up from reverie. Glancing sideways just as Changmin turned to face him, their eyes met. “I’m the son of a betrayer the King is looking for. Bringing my head to His Majesty will grant you fortune like never before. You will be appointed the country’s best young general.” A sad smile adorned the younger man’s lips. “Isn’t that what people in your position dream about?”

Yunho’s mouth felt dry. He ought to answer, but his tongue just wouldn’t cooperate. There was just too much for him to process. He needed to think before blurting out something he might regret.

Changmin caught the inner war clashing in the depth of Yunho’s eyes. The young vagabond let out a gentle laugh. “You are too kind, General Jung. Too trusting. A field of murders and betrayals is not your place.”

No word came out of Yunho’s mouth for another full minute. Opting not to add to the older man’s misery, Changmin threw his gaze elsewhere. The moon was round and pale with slightest hint of brown coloring the crevices.

“I always think,” Yunho began, swallowing the lump at the back of his throat. “When I was little, life in the palace was peaceful. Jaejoong and I went to school with the other kids. We studied and trained because we wanted to, not because we were forced to ace tests and lead soldiers. Serving the former King, I can see why my grandfather and father were so passionate in their jobs.”

“Yunho-sshi…”

“And then the former King fell ill. The current King took his place. Things began to go down from there.”

Silence swept above the rooftop they were resting on. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Yunho countered. “Not your fault. Silently everyone in the palace carries the same heavy feeling but death penalty will be bestowed upon any protestor. It’s the way things work. My fate leads me into a general like my father, serving the King no matter how unjust he might be.”

“Freedom…”

“… is a privilege I never had to begin with,” Yunho said with resigned, yet dignified resolution.

“No matter what the truth is, it’s an honorable path, Yunho-sshi.”

“It is,” Yunho agreed. “I’m guaranteed a life of full use and a death in honor of serving the King. There’s nothing I need to weep upon and regret.”

“Except that you want to settle down in a humble home with someone to serve you tea after a long day of work. You dream of working on a field of rice, in the woods of herbs, or a bustling market. You don’t want to spend all your life in a field of battle, bathing your sword in the blood of a husband, a father, a family head.”

The young general closed his eyes. A familiar prick hurt his eyes. The words hit too close to home.

“I regret nothing,” he stated firmly, more to convince himself than the vagabond sitting next to him. “If it’s not for His Majesty, I will gladly dedicate myself to the country and the people.”

Changmin’s hushed words almost went unheard. “Then, as an honorable general, are you going to turn me in to the authorities?”

Yunho absolutely didn’t want to, but what he wanted clashed with what he should. “I don’t want to,” he replied honestly, yet not really answering the question. _Not when I can help it._

Changmin heard the unsaid word. Gently he took Yunho’s hand. “Thank you.”

The general’s eyes peeled open slowly. “Whatever for?”

“For listening. For accepting. For taking me in and giving me a family.”

The young general turned to meet his companion’s gaze. Earnest gratitude colored the brown orbs. They were almost shining under glistening veil of unshed moisture.

Yunho wondered how many lonely days this man had gone through, accompanied only by fear of being hunted down and killed. How many days this man had thrown away his status as the son of a dignified commander, carrying the weight of his father’s betrayal and living as a homeless vagabond. How many days this man had spent refusing warmth from other people in fear of getting discovered and caught or, worse, getting those people he’d come to love in danger. Since the tender age of six, before he could even digest the meaning, those shoulders had carried the burden of a secret bigger than life.

Silently, Yunho held his arms out. He didn’t say anything, just offering support the other man never got, giving reassurance that even though he knew about Changmin’s origin, his feelings did not change and he was willing to offer all the comfort the other man might need.

With almost childlike shyness, Changmin scooted closer, burying himself in Yunho’s arms. There were no shaking shoulders or wrecked sobs. Instead, a very lone, very quiet tear fell.

***

The royal military quarter was cold and deserted save for two men.

One man, older and clearly of higher rank, stood still facing the wall. The other man was standing a few feet behind him, head bowed, waiting for instruction.

“General Kim,” the older man began. “You have heard what the King’s spy told his Majesty, haven’t you?”

“Yes sir.” The other man, General Kim Jaejoong, affirmed.

“A man is constantly seen near him. At first he looked like a harmless vagabond in need of a place to stay. But this morning the spy returned to bear me surprising information.”

Jaejoong waited with baited breath. “What is it, sir?”

“Shim Changmin. He is the son to Shim Changshil.”

The younger general’s breath hitched. _Shim Changshil, the traitor?_

The older man finally turned around, revealing a face that Yunho’s would become in a few decades. High General Jung regarded his still bowing apprentice. “General Kim. I managed to kill the spy before he told His Majesty. However, soon His Majesty will smell something amiss.”

Jaejoong’s brain ran a hundred miles per minute. They had to stop Yunho from being discovered with a fugitive. “We have to save Young General Jung’s reputation. What should we do, sir?”

This time, the high general looked at him with fatherly eyes instead of the usual hard scrutiny. “Look up, Jaejoong.”

The young general complied. In front of him stood not only the most prominent figure in their national army, but also a man who had played a father role since his own was killed.

“You are a good man, Jaejoong, and you have been a good brother to Yunho. When I told you about Shim Changshil’s son, your first response was not a cry for revenge, instead desire to help Yunho out.”

Jaejoong looked down again. “Revenge won’t bring the dead back. It will only bring more misery.”

“True.” High General Jung stared afar. “If my son is still the way he is, he will bring Shim Changshil’s son to the port city. Jaejoong, go ahead and prepare. You already know what to do, right?”

With a last bow, Jaejoong excused himself with a firm “Yes sir.”

***

Yunho had been restless all day. When a letterman came in late afternoon with two sealed envelopes, a mix of dread and resignation dawned upon him.

Heaving a deep breath, he decided to open the bigger, official-looking letter first. The cold and impersonal message from the palace somehow managed to calm him even though he did not like the content. The High General finally called an end to his half-a-yearlong break and summoned him back to the army.

With a heavy heart, he put down the stamped parchment. He would soon leave this modest home, the grannies in the market, the neighbors offering their cooking, and the calming cricket sounds in the woods. Too bad, all good days were bound to end.

That brought his attention to the second, much smaller envelope. On the front side, scribbled in neat kanji, was the name of his best friend.

_Yunho,_

_I dearly hope your leg is getting better and you found the peace your heart desires._

_My brother, under the King’s personal order, there was a spy sent to watch your movements. There is no evidence of your planning against His Majesty but the spy reported to have seen you with a suspicious companion._

_I trust your judgment and wish you be given more privacy. Still, His Majesty’s order is not to be questioned. My only hope is for you to be careful. Should anything transpire, please know that I will do everything in my might to ensure your safety._

_Your bond brother,_

_Kim Jaejoong._

As if pounded by a decisive knock of hammer, Yunho found his heart skipped beating for a second before resuming frantically.

Him? Spied?

Somehow the news did not surprise him the way it should. Yunho had felt uneasy since the third or fourth months into his so-called break. He had blamed it on paranoia stemming from years of dipping feet in conflicts. So it turned out his instinct as a military official had not deserted him.

Until a few nights ago he wouldn’t mind being watched except maybe for his dignity at the thought of the King’s distrust. He did not do anything suspicious nor had he said anything degrading about the royal family. But then, the night on rooftop with Changmin happened.

Yunho paled. Did the spy overhear their conversation?

Absently listening to the bustle his aunt and sister made in the kitchen, Yunho decided he did not have much time. The young general strode into his room.

The window was open. Changmin was sitting on the ledge, one leg propped up. His gaze was thrown outside.

“I’m going back to the Capital tomorrow morning.”

The young vagabond turned to look at him. “So soon?”

“The High General acquires my presence.” Yunho moved to gather what little belongings he possessed. “Changmin, I’m a royal general.”

Changmin looked confused. “I know.”

“I may turn you in to the authority.”

Silence wrapped its fingers around the room. Yunho continued packing, not sparing the vagabond a glance.

“I know,” Changmin eventually said, quietly.

“Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I will need a full rest tonight.” Yunho fisted out a small bottle. “This herb will help me sleep well. I will not wake up even if there is an earthquake or…” He swallowed. “… or a person jumping out of the window.”

Changmin watched with wide eyes as Yunho downed the content in one go, lied on the bed and closed his eyes.

Yunho wanted him gone. Yunho gave him a chance to go, to seek safety, because Yunho was no longer the Jung Yunho who was clumsy in the woods. He had put on ‘the general face’.

Hours later, morning sunlight was supposed to hurt Yunho’s eyes but it didn’t.

The young general peeled his eyes open to see a figure sitting on the window ledge, in the exact same position he’d assumed since the night before.

“You’re still here.”

“Awake already?” The young vagabond sounded calm, though Yunho’s acute sight didn’t miss his slightly trembling palms.

“You didn’t leave.”

Changmin was watching well-grown cheonhwabun in the front yard with determined interest. “No, I didn’t.”

“Why?”

Changmin sighed before fixing Yunho a gaze. From his place, Yunho could make out dark shadows under the younger man’s eyes. Changmin did not sleep a wink last night. “You don’t know how many times over the night I considered just jumping outside and vanishing into the night.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I can’t.” This time, Yunho caught a hint of frustration in his tone. “It’s ridiculous but I’m scared. Each time I wanted to step outside, a picture came in my mind. A lonely vagabond ventures across the country with nowhere in mind. He never looks right or left because no friend is walking by his side. He only knows one friend whom he left behind without a proper goodbye. Day by day, that friend gradually fades into a distant memory. I’m scared, Yunho-sshi, one day the vagabond will wake up and ask himself whether that friend really existed.”

Heartache clenched Yunho like a vice. “Maybe it’s better that way, Changmin-sshi. That friend is dangerous.”

“Somehow, even that prospect doesn’t seem as scary.” The younger man’s lips stretched into a wistful smile. “I was only trying to carve that friend’s face into the vagabond’s heart. If the knife is sharp enough, if the scars are deep enough, maybe… maybe I can help the vagabond remember.”

Yunho held the other’s gaze. “You’re coming with me.”

The younger man finally looked away, counting how many yellowing leaves fall following the wind. His shoulders slumped in resignation. “Alright.”

“We have exactly six days before my presence is needed in the army. That’s enough time to bring you to Busan, the port city. From there, catch the ship to Naniwa. In Japan, you can get a new name, new life. Start anew,” Yunho said resolutely.

Surprised brown eyes shifted to meet his. “Yunho-sshi?”

“The King suspects me.” The young general breathed out. Their harsh reality echoed in the room. “Or rather, his spy reported of seeing me with a suspicious man. It’s not safe for Jihye and auntie if you stay here.”

Changmin bit his lip and lowered his gaze. “Of course. Their safety must be your first priority. I’ll pack up right away.”

The younger man hopped down the window and brushed past him but Yunho managed to catch his elbow. “ _Your_ safety is also my priority.”

To that Changmin gave a small smile. Yunho’s heart hammered in its ribcage. Cold sweat broke despite the morning chill.

Something big was bound to happen. He only hoped things wouldn’t go too awry.

None too long, the two of them had been ready to depart. They stopped upon the kitchen. “Auntie, Jihye.”

Both ladies turned around from the fireplace. Haewon raised an eyebrow upon seeing their bundles.

“Leaving already? Not even waiting for farewell party?”

Yunho waved the large brown envelope from the royal army. “The High General summons me.”

“Aish, that father of yours….”

“Changmin-sshi, do you need to go too?” Jihye’s eyes glistened. Over the time she had come to like their presence. Going back to living only with her aunt would be awfully lonely.

“Yes, Jihye-sshi. Yunho-sshi no longer stays here and it’s only proper for me to excuse myself. You and your family have been so kind in these past months. I owe you for your hospitality.”

“But you don’t have a home, do you?” Haewon frowned.

“Don’t worry, auntie. Changmin-sshi has a relative in Japan. I will make a detour to see him off at the port city before resuming to the Capital,” Yunho convinced them.

The two ladies had trouble letting them go but knew there was nothing they could do. After the tearful farewell, both men took Yunho’s horse off to the direction of Busan. They didn’t even spare time to look back, even though the house, the dojo, the farms and the woods had given them so many beautiful memories.

“You know, Yunho-sshi. You don’t need to do this.”

The young general rode on. “I want to.”

“I can make it to Busan alone. Just go straight to fortress city. If the spy sees us together…”

“He doesn’t know about you.” Truth be told, Yunho didn’t know to what extent the King had received information about Changmin’s true identity. From Jaejoong’s letter, he hoped that it wasn’t much. Not yet.

The first two days of their journey passed by uneventfully. Yunho was restless, though, and that made him jumpy at everything. Changmin stifled his laughter when the young general managed to send another poor beggar scurrying away with a glare.

“He didn’t do anything, you know,” the young vagabond said lightheartedly. A voice in his head was telling him to be careful but he dismissed it for the time being. Yunho had been wary enough for the two of them. “You don’t need to scare him away like that.”

“Better keep our guard up,” Yunho replied curtly, earning him another chuckle.

“We look more suspicious that way,” Changmin said. Yunho felt a hand peeling off his grip on the hwando. The sword bounced lightly in its fastened place against Yunho’s right hip. “There, better.”

Yunho felt there was no good in arguing. Changmin had more experience in getting unnoticed, after all. Yunho was usually calm, even when adversaries managed to close in on their fortress in a war. However, for some reason, his gut feeling told him that something was amiss.

Entering the fourth day of their journey, they managed to reach Busan, ready to walk a short distance to the dock. Salty breeze carried an air of freshness to their nostrils. Yunho couldn’t help but send a thankful prayer to the Deity. After this, Changmin would be transported to somewhere new. He would be safe. He could settle down, build a family, and live a full life without constant fear plaguing his steps.

Somehow, imagining that picture-perfect future made his heart clench.

He wanted that life too. He wanted to settle down, build a family, and live a full life without constant tension of being in the midst of raging war. He realized with a start that he wanted to be in a same picture with Changmin. Them, together.

The thought put a halt on his steps. Changmin, advancing a few feet, turned around in question.

“Yunho-sshi?”

The young general shook his head. “No, nothing. Let’s go.”

“Yunho-sshi, are you alright?” Changmin’s brows furrowed. Yunho realized again, he liked that look of concern on the younger man’s face, only if it were directed at him.

“Yes. Let me talk to the ship owner. I know one.” Yunho was thankful his voice didn’t shake. The sudden realization of Changmin leaving to another country, possibly not stepping a foot in Korea for the rest of his lifetime washed over him in waves.

He pictured himself between the palace walls, climbing steadily to the highest position possible before competing with Jaejoong to replace his father as the High General. One of them would be the right hand of the other. He would be burying his nose in maps after maps, mulling over strategies and keeping watch on the country’s defense. He would marry a fine lady and have a son or two. His children would grow to look at him with detached admiration.

There would be no one to laugh at him for not being able to use an axe, or not knowing the price of fish in the market. There would be no one to take him fishing while he was in dire need to sort out his thoughts.

“Yunho-sshi.” Changmin spoke up again. Before Yunho knew it, those searching eyes were already centimeters before his own. Changmin had a firm grip on his elbow. “Something’s wrong?”

“No.” Yunho shrugged the hold off before sauntering to the dock. He didn’t trust his own voice at the moment. Behind him, Changmin trailed on, deep in thought.

After exchanging pleasantries and arranging Changmin’s departure with a ship owner, Yunho found that they still had one hour before Changmin had to board. They walked idly around the dock, not knowing where to go.

Soon they reached a deserted part of the bay, a small clearing amidst clusters of bamboos. Hustle and bustle of nearby dock felt surreal. No other person was around, only the two of them struggling against silence.

“Yunho-sshi,” Changmin tried again because he really didn’t want his last moment with Yunho to end like this.

“You’re leaving me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re leaving me,” Yunho repeated louder. “Aren’t I selfish? You will venture to an unknown country by yourself, yet I’m the one who complains. Say, Changmin-sshi, aren’t I selfish?”

“Yunho-sshi.” Changmin was alarmed. “What are you talking about?”

“The two of us!” Yunho hollered, suddenly unable to contain his feelings. He looked up and Changmin was startled at the agony on his expression. “It’s supposed to be a harmless break. You’re supposed to be a good memory to relive upon once in a while, a distant friend whose story I pass to my grandchildren when I am wrinkled and have nothing to fear. But I can’t. I don’t want you to become a distant memory.”

“Yunho-sshi…” Changmin realized he had called out the older man’s name countless time, each time fainter than the last. “You don’t know how much I feel the same. You’re the first person who’s willing to accept me. I don’t know how to pay you back.”

“I don’t want a payback. I want to follow you and be free.” Yunho knew he was being childish. He was burdening Changmin with the weight of his feelings. None of them could make a difference. Nevertheless, he couldn’t stand the thought of letting the younger man go forever without letting him know. “I want to live with you. I want you.”

Slowly, Yunho’s hand reached out to cup Changmin’s face as he advanced closer. The young vagabond stood as still as a statue. Familiar redness crept up his cheeks but instead of laughing at the comical expression, Yunho wanted to weep. Changmin was struggling with words, not knowing what to say at such abrupt exclaim.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say, General Jung.”

Instead, a new voice resounded. Their necks snapped up at the source of this interruption. Looking down at them, captaining at least a dozen of soldiers was the figure of Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho couldn’t throw off the look of surprise on his face. How could he miss the sound of their footsteps? He had been too emotional and let his guard down. Just when Changmin was so close to safety… He straightened himself and fixed the other general a leveled stare. “General Kim. Did His Majesty send you?”

“No,” Jaejoong replied curtly, eyes fixated on Changmin’s figure instead. “High General Jung gave me instructions to bring this son of traitor with us.” Yunho opened his mouth but was cut right away. “I believe you come here with every intention to turn _him_ in, right, General Jung?”

Yunho immediately discovered Jaejoong’s intention. He had to have brought the small army to Busan on purpose, telling them that Yunho would meet them there after luring the target in. If he let Changmin be arrested, the soldiers would be his witnesses. His name would stay clean and he would even get honorary mention from the King.

_‘Should anything transpire, please know that I will do everything in my might to ensure your safety.’_

How very efficient and so much like Jaejoong.

Yunho’s eyes immediately wandered to Changmin. The vagabond was pale but otherwise there was only indifference. Without speaking, he knew that Changmin knew who this general was and why he did everything he did. He had spoken about Jaejoong enough times for Changmin to also trust this bond brother of his.

Changmin also knew, despite what Jaejoong said, Yunho had absolutely no intention to turn him in. Not initially, anyway.

Their eyes met and there was a flicker of question in Changmin’s brown orbs. _Is this it?_

Yunho also felt the weight of Jaejoong’s and the soldiers’ stares upon the back of his head. This was his call. His and Changmin’s destinies lied upon his shoulders.

Not breaking eye contact with the man who’d come to hold his affection, Yunho answered.

“No.”

The single syllable broke all hells loose.

Sounds of whooshing swords relieved from their sheaths rang in the air, but Yunho was ready. His hwando swished out to meet three others with a loud clash. Battling was familiar and easy, much more so than ambiguous feelings and fear of letting go.

Nearby, he could feel another fight taking place, no doubt between his bond brother and Changmin. Slashing another body, Yunho knew he should not worry. He trusted Changmin’s ability in swordsmanship and even though his skill didn’t hold a candle to Jaejoong’s, he also trusted his bond brother not to kill Changmin.

With that reassurance, he charged upon two more soldiers and relieved them of pain before they knew it. He was about to take the last remaining soldier when a pained hiss reached his ears.

Jumping last-second to a safer distance, Yunho’s eyes widened as he took in a long bleeding gash on Changmin’s right shin. The younger man was half-kneeling on the ground, his hwando thrown several feet away. The slash had torn right down to the leather of his shoe, revealing a glaring black trident just above his ankle.

With almost bored expression, Jaejoong swung his sword to place the tip inches before Changmin’s face. “Shim Changmin, are you done?”

Changmin kept silent, only throwing glares at his adversary. Jaejoong looked unperturbed. He signaled for his remaining man to stop maneuvering, sparing the fallen soldiers with barest of glance. Of course, he thought, they wouldn’t have stood a chance against a young general.

Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer from Changmin, Jaejoong shifted his gaze to Yunho. “Well?”

They were all waiting for his decision. So Yunho stepped forward until he was standing beside Changmin’s kneeling form and held out his sword on par with Jaejoong’s. “Never thought I would have to raise a sword against you.”

“Yunho.” For the first time, uncertainty crossed Jaejoong’s visage. “Is this your answer?”

“Yes.” Another syllable, and then their swords clashed.

Changmin watched with wide-eyed fascination as the two generals fought. Jaejoong’s remaining soldier had at first stepped forward on instinct to assist his captain, but was held back by the force of the combat. Changmin was not naïve enough to even think of meddling in the clash between two young, yet highly ranked generals. A swift observation revealed that the two were so attuned to each other’s movements. _They must have spent endless time training together,_ Changmin mused, and then it dawned on him.

Yunho was fighting for him. Yunho was battling against his best friend since birth, against his own bond brother, for him, a son to a traitor who was not even worth saving, let alone dying for.

Looking from a new perspective, Changmin concluded that Yunho was on the verge of falling head-first to a fate he wouldn’t want to befall upon him, a fate from which he had been suffering for years.

The fate of a traitor.

Yunho, a prestigious, record-clean general was about to surrender himself into a national enemy.

Changmin would have none of that.

There was no way he could stop them right now. Stepping in would spell plain suicide. But since Yunho could be insufferably stubborn at times and, from his recount, Jaejoong possessed the same trait, there was only one way to end this.

Changmin counted one to three and yelled, “YUNHO-SSHI! ENOUGH!”

The unwelcome distraction pulled Yunho half a motion back. Jaejoong’s sword was ready, swung in unforgiving swish towards its intended enemy. But Changmin, based on sheer faith on the person who held Yunho’s trust, knew he had done the right thing.

Jaejoong would never hurt Yunho.

He waited and when the pain really came, he almost welcomed it.

“CHANGMIN!”

The end of Jaejoong’s sword pierced through Changmin’s upper chest. Warm liquid immediately poured from the wound, painting his upper attire deep red. Without a fight, the young vagabond slumped onto the ground, pants heavy and eyes barely open.

“NO!”

Yunho, obviously not foreseeing this, howled in anger and blindly charged forward. The younger general attacked like never before, his face twisting into wicked determination. Gone all the trace of the warm Jung Yunho, revealing the fierce general who led their country to victories in wars. His hwando danced an invisible pattern, cutting the wind into thousands pieces as his eyes focused on the target.

Not drawing his sword back from the wound he had inflicted, Jaejoong could only avoid Yunho’s wild attacks on nimble steps.

 _Yunho!_ Changmin wanted to call out, desperate that his voice refused to work. The pain gradually subsided, leaving lightheadedness and desperate need to sleep. This side of Yunho stunned him, almost scared him. _Is he really that blind? Couldn’t he see?_

In a rush of rage, Yunho forgot about everything else. His nature as a swordsman took over, leaving him with desire to attack, attack, attack. Jaejoong met his challenge step per step, not backing away even though he was basically armless. He was calculating something but Yunho just couldn’t think beyond his anger.

Faster than eyes could see, Yunho’s sword trudged frontward and just as Jaejoong stepped backward, the older general’s movement slowed by a millisecond.

The miniscule miss was fatal. Without mercy, the long blade embedded itself in the older general’s left shoulder.

“GENERAL KIM!”

The entranced soldier quickly got in motion to help his fallen captain. Jaejoong glared at him instead.

“Get help!” The young general hollered. “Run to the quarter and call for another batch!”

The soldier looked uncertain, torn between accepting the order, aiding his captain, or securing the traitors before they ran off. Another glare from Jaejoong sent him scamper away to meet the demand. Without aiding, Jaejoong stood up shakily and stared at his best friend.

Unexpectedly, a breathless laugh escaped his mouth. “You make my life difficult, Yunho.”

As if awoken from a trance, Yunho stood immobile and wordless. His hwando was still lodged in Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Jaejoong…”

“Too bad I need to keep your sword until proper gauze arrives. Not keen on dying from blood loss.” The older general threw his own shoulder a distasted look before shifting his attention. “You too. Make sure to have a cloth ready before pulling off the blade. Otherwise the blood will be unstoppable.”

Remembering with a jolt that Changmin was hurt, Yunho moved to assist him, but the young vagabond jerked his chin in Jaejoong’s direction instead. _Help him first_ , he mouthed.

To which Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. “How kind of you.”

While Yunho was working on bandaging Jaejoong’s shoulder with a piece of torn clothing, Jaejoong kept his eyes on Changmin’s. “You are _his_ son.”

The young vagabond resisted the urge to look away from the general’s penetrating gaze. Instead, he met the challenge head on, even through hazy gaze. “I am.”

“It would be much easier if you just turn him in, Yunho.”

“Jaejoong, you don’t know the truth—”

“I know,” the older general cut. Two pairs of widened eyes stared at him. “Your father.”

No other words could be exchanged in fear of unseen ears. Nevertheless, the few words spoke volumes.

Yunho was beyond relieved. If anything, at least his bond brother understood.

“As a general, from the inside, it’s easier for you to make move,” Jaejoong continued in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I agree,” Yunho stripped the end of his makeshift bandage with his teeth. Tucking the end in, he whispered. “But it’s against my conscience to stab anyone from behind. Not even the King.”

“So you’re declaring an open war against His Majesty.”

“It’s not like I have the force or position to do it.” Yunho frowned. The idea was too naïve, even for someone with his level of justice.

“The Northern soldiers are loyal to you,” Jaejoong pointed out. “They’ve been agitated about the royal family for some time, too. One word from you and they will get into action.”

“They’re well-trained and loyal but still suffering from Bukhwajae war. Sending them now means unnecessary waste of lives.”

“I agree. We can’t do anything. Not now.” Jaejoong said. Pressing a hand against haphazardly bandaged wound, he shakily stepped back. “Commander Kim Junsu would take your place as the general of Northern soldiers. However, having your name tainted doesn’t really help, Yunho.”

The younger general swept their current location. The three of them were the only living beings there. Tens of dead bodies littered around them. Yunho felt a sense of regret for ending their lives. The soldiers knew nothing and had come there on good will, at least in their perspective. They were sent to arrest a traitor.

Still, it was a matter of strategy. His options were either declaring open rejection towards the High General’s order, which he’d done, or following Jaejoong’s initial plan and sacrificing Changmin in order to secure his position, to attack the King later from the inside. Truthfully the latter bore higher chance of success but the mere thought of sacrificing Changmin had him grit his teeth.

He was showing a sign of weakness, he knew, but it was an option he wouldn’t take even in expense of his own life.

“You cannot stay in this country anymore as long as His Majesty is ruling. Back-up soldiers will soon arrive.”

“If you came alone instead of bringing soldiers, it would be easier, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong snorted. “And risk the King suspecting me for siding with your companion there? Sorry, I prefer an option with better chance of winning. The High General won’t appreciate my doing anything suspicious, too.”

“Then do something. You have way with words.”

“Unthankful bitch.” Jaejoong laughed out loud amidst his panting. “If I hurry, I can still catch up with our only living witness and finish him before he reaches the quarter. I need to weave a tale about your leg injury’s crippling you and you’re too ashamed to face the High General. In your break you met a homeless monk and gave him a place to stay, in turn the monk suggested you meditate under some unknown waterfall in Tibet. How does that sound?”

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “You’re impossible.”

“Call me smart. You’re lucky the High General managed to kill the spy. Now if you excuse me, there is one last life to take away.”

Sheathing Yunho’s sword in his own empty scabbard, the older general turned around and ambled away, soon vanishing with admirable speed despite his injury. Yunho watched his bond brother’s departure in silence. A horde of thoughts were clashing in his head.

“Do you regret it?”

Small, breathy voice from behind woke him up from his reverie. Changmin was breathing harshly, blood seeping from the wound on his chest. His face was ashen pale but his eyes were intriguingly clear.

“CHANGMIN! Are you okay?” The young general hastily made to support the younger man into sitting position. Carefully he removed Jaejoong’s sword, trying to cause as little bleeding as possible.

Warily, the vagabond nodded. “The sword missed any vital organ.”

Yunho concentrated on giving the wound a first aid. The blood loss was unsightly but given some time to heal, Changmin’s life was not in grave danger. Torn clothing, a firm press, and several minutes later, the bleeding more or less stopped.

“Yunho-sshi?”

The return of honorific made Yunho flinch. He knew Changmin was waiting for his answer.

“No.”

Changmin stared up at him. “Why?”

“I choose you. Is that so hard to understand?” Yunho hoisted the fallen vagabond up in a half-embrace, making towards the waiting ship. Passengers and workers were milling around, unaware of the conflict recently taking place nearby. “Come, we have less than ten minutes to board.”

“But why?” Changmin was persistent. He couldn’t believe an honorable general like Yunho would sacrifice his family, wealth and position for him.

The ship owner accepted a fistful of extra coins and readily helped them up. He saw Changmin’s wound but decided against prying. Yunho quietly thanked him for his considerateness. “Maybe the same reason why you watched me sleep last night instead of escaping,” he said when they had settled down, away from other passengers.

The ship had sailed off when another small army came to the dock. Changmin looked at the specks of humans from behind a dusty window. “We owe Jaejoong-sshi a lot.”

“We do.” Yunho spared the window a glance before turning to look at his companion. Changmin was still deep in thought. Yunho enveloped a hand with his. “It may be disgustingly coward of me to run away like this, but we can’t act recklessly. Unjust as he is, the country needs a king. Otherwise there will be bloodshed for the throne.”

It was the truth. They both knew it.

“Let’s wait. The Crown Prince is a decent heir. Given the time to grow up and be wiser, he will become a great king. When he’s ready, we will have to come back to take action.”

Before the moment came, they might have to wait for years, even decades. Such bold plan required more than mindless courage and blind sense of justice. One wrong step meant unnecessary suicide. They had to plan carefully, involving only selected few in whom they could place faith.

“I only hope they do not give auntie and Jihye-sshi a hard time.”

“My father will protect them. Jaejoong will help us.” With a smile, Yunho took Changmin’s hand. “We have a big homework for years from now. While waiting for it, would you let this friend walk with the vagabond?”

Changmin’s smile was wide although he looked close to tears. “Call me hyung first.”

Yunho burst in laughter. “Oh no, not this again.”

“Then I demand you learn how to crop rice. And chop woods. And catch fish.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Yunho punctuated each affirmation with a hand squeeze. “I will become the most amazing farmer and woodsman and fisherman you cannot find a single thing to laugh at me for.”

The strangled half sob, half chuckle that echoed amidst the faint sound of ocean waves was the most beautiful thing Yunho ever heard. It reminded him of freedom so near, so long ahead.

Emotional fatigue and earlier blood loss finally pulled Changmin to sleep. The now former general carefully settled the sleeping vagabond on his lap, aware not to aggravate the injury. Rocked gently by the waves, Yunho let sweet oblivion claim him too.

When their eyes opened again, a new life was waiting.


End file.
